Mario Kart Tour (My Prediction)
App Store Icon Mario Kart Tour is a mobile game in the [https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_Kart_(series) Mario Kart series]. The game was first announced during a financial briefing on January 31, 2018. Mario Kart Tour is the third Mario mobile game, following Super Mario Run and Dr. Mario World. Like Super Mario Run, it is free-to-start from the App Store and Google Play. Unlike Super Mario Run and similar to that of Dr. Mario World, the game more heavily incorporates a free-to-play microtransaction mechanic, where players have restrictions and timers unless they spend some of the various types of currencies in-game, as well as having loot boxes in the form of items being launched out of pipes. The game reuses many assets from Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart Arcade GP DX and Mario Kart 8, as well as returning gameplay mechanics such as gliding and character specific special items. In addition, the game introduces some features new to the Mario Kart franchise such as reverse tracks and ability to deploy a large amount of any item during a race, including Spiny Shells and Bullet Bills. On April 23, 2019, Nintendo opened applications for participating in a closed beta test of the game to Android users in North America and Japan, which began on May 22, 2019 and ended on June 4, 2019. The game officially launched for both iOS and Android devices on September 25, 2019 in 163 territories, which covers nearly the same roster of availability as Super Mario Run, with exceptions of Belgium, which banned games with loot boxes in 2019, and Vietnam. Gameplay Being the same as every other Mario Kart game, the goal of Mario Kart Tour is to beat rivals and come in first, using items obtained by driving through Item Boxes to the player's advantage. The game is played in a portrait position, where the phone's touch controls are used to play the game, such as dragging the finger across the screen to steer the kart and tapping the character to make them jump. Unlike other Mario Kart games in the series, karts accelerate automatically and can steer players away from walls and drops if they approach too closely. The game returns the gliding mechanics from Mario Kart 7, where players can glide through the course whenever they drive over certain ramps, and players can perform tricks. Unlike Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, however, players cannot customize their vehicle's tires. In addition, Bikes, ATVs and anti-gravity courses do not return in this game. Much like past Mario Kart installments, Grand Prix is the main mode of the game, in where 5 engine classes are split, those being 50cc, 100cc, 150 cc, Mirror Mode, 200cc and Reverse Mode. The last three are unlockable obtained after getting a gold trophy on all 150cc cups, and a gold trophy on every engine class cup, respectively. Players can also race in multiplayer or in online mode for the Grand Prix mode as well. The rank of the cup is determined on how well you've driven during the four races in a certain amount of time, as this is required to unlock some characters. Every time players complete a race, they are awarded with Grand Stars and emeralds, emeralds being the game's premium currency. Emeralds are used to purchase pipes which randomly shoot out a driver, a kart, or a glider, all which have their own rarities. A new mechanic is Frenzy mode, which when activated grants the racer invincibility and an unlimited supply of a particular item for a period of time. In Versus mode, each driver, kart, and glider have favoured courses, where they offer advantages if they are used on particular tracks. In addition, characters have special items exclusive to them, similar to Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'s item system. All drivers and karts can be leveled up, and they all come with upgrades when done so. Duplicates can be earned from pipes, and those go towards the repeat character's level up progress. Playable Characters Grand Prix Courses Fairly similar to Mario Party 7, Mario Kart Tour's nitro courses are based on countries' locations that are fairly well known. Hence the name. 'Nitro Cups' 'Retro Cups' Battle Mode Like every other Mario Kart game, Mario Kart Tour brings five modes back from past Mario Kart titles and one new mode. Battle Modes are played on special arenas rather than courses, named Battle Courses. In most modes the palyer can either play individual or split into two teams. 'Modes' 'Courses' 'Nitro' *'Heightful Tower' *'Jaxi Japes' *'Crazy Colisseum ' *'Statue of Beverly ' *'Cooking Bridge' *'Mount Manjario' 'Retro' *'N64 Double Deck' *'GBA Battle Course 4' *'GCN Pipe Plaza' *'DS Top Tart' *'Wii Thwomp Desert' *'Switch Dragon Palace' Items Karts Unlocking Criteria Development For development of the third Mario game on mobile systems, Nintendo decided to go with a Mario Kart game, however the team didn't really know what do to with it. Deciding to release a beta demo on Google Play, impressions of the beta were generally mixed, praising the gameplay and graphics, but critizing the free-to-play gacha elements of the game. Sam Machkovech of Ars Technica compared the game's in-app purchases to Spiny Shells, blowing up the classic Mario Kart experience. He has suggested that "the developers pick a side: attach an annoying economy to a deeper control scheme and more legitimate online options, or make it cheaper and less obnoxious to watch Mario drive himself." Going back to the drawing board, the team decided to do another Mario Kart game, one that would speak to a lot of people worldwide. Something that would move a lot of people emotionally through race tracks that would speak to home. The first thing they decided to do was tweek the control scheme to make it feel less broken. Category:Mobile Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario Kart (series)